


Party Time

by axlaru



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Rogue Squadron, who doesn't love punching imperial dirtbags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axlaru/pseuds/axlaru
Summary: Wedge goes to a party for one of his squad mates. Trouble ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nyessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyessa/gifts).



> This was written for the fandom trumps hate charity auction. The prompt was provided by the lovely Nyessa

“Are you coming with me to the cantina?” Tycho asked. He was standing in the doorway to Wedge’s office. 

Wedge looked up from the flimsy he had been reading. “What?”

“The party?” 

“Oh, right, let’s go.” Wedge dropped the document on top of the piles of stuff built up on his desk, and made his way toward the door. “I need to check on my X-wing’s repairs on the way.” 

“No, you don’t. You need to take a break. Let’s go.” 

The squadron had been on Coruscant for two weeks already, but Wedge hadn’t been anywhere but the base or on a mission the whole time. He really did need to relax. And a party in a sleazy sublevel bar sounded like just the ticket. 

When they walked into the cantina, Tycho and Wedge saw that most of the squadron was crowded in a booth near the back of the bar. Someone had brought decorations, though Wedge wasn’t sure who would have had time for that. 

“Congrats, Gavin,” Wedge said as he dragged a chair over to the table. “It really is an amazing accomplishment, reaching adulthood.” 

“Thanks, Commander. I’d say you could buy me my first legal drink, but Corran already got me a Correllian ale. You can get me my second one, though.” 

Wedge laughed, “All right.” He was glad that his squadron was comfortable with him. He got out of the chair he had just sat down in, and made his way to the bar. He squeezed between a Wookiee and a Bothan and caught the bartender’s attention with a nod. He ordered a drink for Gavin, and one for himself. While waiting, he made polite conversation with the Wookiee; the Bothan had ignored him. 

A few minutes later, drinks in hand, Wedge made his way back to the table. “There you go.” 

“Thanks, commander.” 

“Gavin, we’re off duty, in a bar, at a party. Do you really need to call me commander right now?” 

“Yeah, I find Ass is often more appropriate in situations like this,” Tycho joked. 

“You know there is a limit, Tycho.” 

Tycho shrugged. 

“I’ll stick with Wedge, then,” Gavin said. 

A couple of hours, and several more rounds later, the party was starting to break up. Corran had left first, claiming that Mirrax needed him for something. Finally, it was just Wedge, Tycho and Gavin left, and most of the rest of the bar was empty. Only two other tables remained occupied. The Wookiee was sitting at one, and a disgruntled human sat at the other. 

“So did you hear from your family today?” Tycho asked. 

“Yeah,” Gavin said. “Got a message over the holonet this morning. They want to visit. I don’t know when I’ll have time, what with the whole being a super awesome fighter pilot saving the galaxy and whatnot, but I told ‘em they could come out here whenever. So maybe I’ll need some time off soon. Do you think that would be okay, boss? Why did I just call you boss? I’m sorry. But yeah, everything seems to be going okay on Tattooine. Well, as okay as Tattooine could possibly be. It’s Tattooine after all.” 

“I’m sure we can arrange some time off for you,” Wedge said, suppressing laughter. Gavin was clearly more drunk than Wedge had ever seen him. “Judging by how much babbling you just did, I think it’s time we get you home.” 

“Uh huh,” Gavin nodded. “Whatever you say, commander.” 

“Tycho, can you help him stand while I go pay,” Wedge said. 

“Sure thing, Ass,” Tycho laughed. He’d had a few to many himself, though he was slightly more stable than Gavin, who was now singing some popular song under his breath. “Come on, kid, let’s go.” 

“Hey, I’m not a kid anymore,” Gavin said, incensed. 

“Right, sorry.” 

The two made their way toward the exit. 

Wedge started laughing out loud as he approached the bar. He passed the table where the Wookiee was sitting and said hello again. He then paid his tab, and started toward the door. 

“I can’t believe you were talking to that—thing.” 

“Excuse me?” Wedge stopped walking and turned to look at the human, who was sitting at a table near the door. 

“You heard me,” the man said. “You we associating with that Wookiee. And I saw that you were sitting at a table with some other alien scum. The Empire wouldn’t have stood for that.” 

“Yeah? Well the Empire is no longer standing at all, buddy.” 

“Oh, you’ll see,” the man stood up and shoved aside his chair. “We’ll be back, just you wait.” 

Wedge scoffed, and started walking again, but the Imperial insisted on following and taunting Wedge. 

Wedge was out the door, and a block away from the bar and the man was still following and shouting insults. “I guess you Imps really don’t get the whole tolerance thing, as much as your remaining leaders want us to think they do.” 

“Why should we tolerate those who are inferior? We should put them back into their pla—“ 

Wedge sucker-punched the guy, knocking him to the ground. The imperial started to get up, and mumbled something about getting a lawyer, but Wedge just laughed. “How do you think that’ll go for you? The only witnesses are my squad mates, and I am a highly-respected commander in the New Republic military. And you were clearly stalking me.” 

“I saw he was about ready to take a swing at you, Wedge,” Tycho called from across the walkway. “You were just defending yourself, for sure.” 

Gavin nodded, “That’s what I saw too, commander.” 

“This won’t be the last of this, rebel scum,” the imperial said, as he finally got up and started walking the other direction, holding his hand to his bleeding nose. 

Wedge laughed again, and caught up to his friends. “Well, that was an fun party, Gavin.” 

“Sure was,” Gavin agreed. “Best birthday ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> So the prompt was "Wedge punches a space-n*zi".   
> I hope I did well.


End file.
